Episode 8463 (5th September 2014)
Plot Rob wants to question Carla as to what Peter said when he visited him but she’s in a hurry. When the garage can’t accommodate Street Cars taxis for an MOT, Steve tells an upset Tyrone that he’ll have to take his business elsewhere for the moment. Peter has come through his ordeal and looks to make a good recovery but is told that if he drinks again he’ll run the risk of internal bleeding. Ken tells him to be grateful for large mercies. Tyrone asks Jason and Tony to increase their offer of compensation to £3,000. Rob is shaken when Ken phones Tracy with the good news of Peter’s turnaround. Kylie is nervous before the appointment at the doctor's for Max's final diagnosis. The Rovers' cricket team assembles before a practice match. Fiz considers consulting a "no win - no fee" lawyer. Carla tells Rob what Peter told her. He tells her that Peter has got inside her head and is manipulating her. The practice match takes place. Kal catches Sharif out with the first bowl but he refuses to accept that he's out. Zeedan, Kal's son turns up and bats well. Steve asks him to join the team. Tyrone tells Jason of Fiz's idea of a lawyer to prompt him to increase his offer to £3,000. Sharif and Dev argue over the merits of Pakistan and Indian cricket teams. Jason pushes Tony into increasing the offer. Max is diagnosed with ADHD and given pills. Kylie's told that it's hereditary. Zeedan is reluctant to accept an offer to see the gym. Fiz finds out that they could get as much as £5,000 if they put in a claim but Tony agrees to the request for £3,000. They tell him they'll let him know. Beth and Kirk turn up for the wedding planning meeting with Michelle. Fiz and Tyrone accept the offer and Tony gives them a cheque. Owen helps himself to chipboard from the skip outside No. 9. Tyrone asks him if he's laying a floor and Owen replies that they are outside of building regulations. Tyrone and Fiz are furious as they realise the truth... Cast Regular cast *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Alys Torrance Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Peter's room *Weatherfield Recreation Ground Notes *First appearance of Zeedan Nazir. *A running gag in this episode was a lamp fly-tipped in the skip outside No. 9 which was recognised as being familiar by Steve McDonald, Roy Cropper (off-screen) and David Platt. It was later revealed as having been left there by Tracy Barlow and as being from her bedroom, accurately reflecting her past sexual exploits! *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone finds out substandard flooring was used in his loft conversion; Rob is horrified when Carla tells him Peter did not murder Tina; and Kylie is subdued when Max is diagnosed as having ADHD. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,470,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes